


Poesía

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry le lee poesía a Draco para hacer que admita ciertos deseos un tanto... pervertidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poesía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2486) by Son of Darkness. 



Tomó un asiento lejano, tan lejos y fuera de alcance del rubio Slytherin como le fue posible. No podía ocultar la sonrisa de superioridad que estaba jugando en su boca y estar ahí era lo único que podía hacer para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos en una página al azar y empezó a mirar cada poema para ver cuál sacaría la mejor reacción.

El enorme libro de portada en cuero rojo estaba descansando en su regazo y por arriba de sus lentes Harry podía ver al rubio estirándose ligeramente en su silla. No tenía razón para preocuparse, las cuerdas que había conjurado para retener a Draco no cederían, Draco era su prisionero por tanto tiempo como Harry deseara. Y todavía ni había empezado.

“Suave, cálido y húmedo” leyó Harry para sí, en voz baja, tomando nota de los títulos. No, ese poema era obviamente sobre mordidas de una chica y dudaba que la reacción fuera ni remotamente placentera, como esperaba, si leía ese.

Siguió.

Algunos títulos lo hicieron soltar una risita y otros hicieron que sus cejas se levantaran tanto que parecía que iban a brincar de su frente. Y todo el tiempo pudo escuchar el rechinar de la silla de Draco.

“Potter, o te apuras o me desatas. Esto se está volviendo cada vez más tedioso.”

“Cállate, estoy viendo.”

Hubo más silencio, sólo parcialmente interrumpido por los ocasionales gruñidos de Draco, así como sus suspiros frustrados. Harry todavía esta viendo, hojeando el libro y pasando por las páginas y barriéndolas con sus ojos con la esperanza de encontrar un poema decente. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser sobre el cuerpo femenino y suponía que Draco se sentiría un poco insultado si empezaba a compararlo con una chica.

Aunque ver a Draco enojándose y todo confundido podría ser tan divertido como verlo poniéndose caliente.

Harry sonrió, cambió la página… y ahí estaba. El título prácticamente saltó del papel y lo enganchó. Pasó sus ojos por el poema y una gran sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. 

"Potter… Honestamente. Tardo menos que esto preparándome en la mañana. ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿La guía de dominación para principiantes?" 

Harry levantó la vista de su libro y se aclaró la garganta; la sonrisita de superioridad que había estado jugando en sus labios antes ahora aparecía en su rostro tan clara como el día. 

"Quiero que me corrompas.  
Rómpeme y dáñame hoy.  
Enséñame todas las cosas sensuales.  
Atado y guardado bajo llave."  
Fue bastante satisfactoria la forma en que la cabeza de Draco se levantó, mostrando toda su atención. Harry paró de leer y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises del Slytherin. "¿Te va gustando hasta ahora?" preguntó, como si estuviera contando un cuento para antes de ir a la cama. Draco levantó una ceja y apartó la vista. Eso hizo que Harry sonriera al ver que Draco estaba intentando mantener su controlado y dominante exterior aunque estaba atado y totalmente indefenso. El Gryffindor se tomó un tiempo para maravillarse de su propia creatividad antes de proseguir.

"Quiero que me muestres cómo  
hacerlos retorcerse y rogar.  
Enséñame los secretos  
de la cabeza, y brazo y pierna."

Un rápido vistazo hacia arriba para revisar. Nada. Draco no se había movido un centímetro. Harry siguió.   
"Quiero que me lastimes ahora.  
Hazme olvidar el otro dolor.  
Enséñame todas las cosas sádicas  
hacia un nuevo camino a la sensatez." 

Una sonrisa satisfecha. "Quisieras que te lastimara, ¿No, Malfoy?" dijo, casi roncamente al pasar un dedo por la esquina del libro. 

Un gruñido en señal de burla y diversión fue la respuesta, y sólo sirvió para intensificar la tensión en la habitación. Aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de qué tipo de tensión era, pero al momento no le importaba realmente.   
"Quiero que me hagas ceder  
a dejar tocar mi cuerpo.  
Enséñame todas las cosas placenteras  
que vienen de los humanos forzados.   
Quiero que limpies el sudor de mi frente  
tras horas de nuestro juego.  
Enséñame todas las cosas traviesas  
que los chicos buenos juegan con culpa."

Un ligero movimiento captó la atención de Harry cuando levantó la vista otra vez. Draco había intentado levantarse. Harry amaba eso. La red cooperante de las sogas era brillante. El torso de Draco estaba atado con seguridad a la espalda de la silla, sus piernas abiertas y atadas a cada una de las patas. Y lo único que evitaba que usara sus manos era el hecho de que estaba sentado sobre la soga que las mantenía juntas, cada mano descansando sobre el borde de la silla, a cada lado de sus muslos. Debía ser irritante saber que lo único que tenías que hacer para tener pleno uso de tus manos era levantarte, y que levantarte era lo único que no podías hacer.

"¿Te molesta algo, Dracums?" preguntó Harry, como si estuviera genuinamente interesado. Draco le sonrió con sarcasmo y se quedó quieto otra vez. 

"No, sólo tenía picor" chasqueó.

"¿Quieres que te rasque?” La voz de Harry fue baja y sugestiva al decir esto y Draco rodó los ojos. Harry no se movió por un rato y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Draco, viendo quién rompería el contacto primero.

Un punto para Gryffindor tras sólo 20 segundos. Draco había bajado la mirada y Harry había ganado la batalla.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más divertido.

"Quiero que me hagas ceder.  
a dejar tocar mi cuerpo.  
Enséñame todas las cosas sucias  
que he escondido tras mi entrepierna.   
Quiero que me seduzcas.  
Rompe y cura mis pensamientos hoy."  
Silencio.

Draco todavía estaba con la mirada fija en el piso y sus ojos tenían muchísimo menos desafío del que habían tenido unos momentos antes. Harry estuvo medianamente complacido, pero no satisfecho. Se levantó lentamente y miró al rubio por un rato. Dado que éste no se movió él empezó a caminar hacia él. "¿Bien…?" Preguntó como aquél hubiera sido su propio poema y estuviera esperando la aprobación de un editor. Draco inhaló y levantó la vista. 

"Creo que fue de principiante y para nada excitante. Y, francamente, estoy muy decepcionado Potter. Yo podría ser más sensual dormido." 

Harry rió y dejó de caminar cuando estaba apenas a unos metros de la silla de Draco. "¿Así que nunca has pensado sobre nada de lo que dice el poema? ¿Nunca has querido que te…  _lastime_ , que  _abuse_  de ti? ¿Nunca has querido que deje pequeños moretones en tu piel?"  
La mandíbula de Draco se cerró y le regaló a Harry una de las miradas más frías que jamás le había dado a alguien. Maldito Harry y su extraña habilidad de siempre saber lo que la gente quería. 

"¿Debería leer otro?" preguntó Harry al darle la espalda a Draco y comenzar a regresar a su silla. No recibió respuesta, así que lo tomó como un sí. 

Pasó más páginas, revisó más hasta que, eventualmente, encontró otro poema que parecía llamarlo en una forma bastante perversa.

Tomó asiento y descansó el libro en su regazo una vez más. Draco se retorció, Harry lo vio pero decidió no comentar. 

"Déjame tus marcas en mis muslos,  
déjame sin aliento,  
hazme suspirar,  
correrme fuerte hasta llorar.  
Tráeme el éxtasis,   
ayúdame a volar."

No levantó la vista, pero le habló a Draco. "¿Puedes contar con dos manos las veces que has pensado esto? ¿O necesitas unas cuantas más?" 

"¡Jódete, Potter!"

"Tal vez más tarde…

Márcame con la mordida de tus dientes:  
lo que quieres,  
lo que necesito.  
Hazme rogar de rodillas  
que haga de tu lujuria   
mi respiración.

Deja moretones en mi piel   
para recordarme nuestro exquisito pecado.  
Sostén mi garganta para hacerme girar  
a través de este fuego  
en el que nado."  
Harry podría haber jurado que lo que había oído era un quejido… Oh, bien…

"Tatúa tu nombre  
por mi piel;  
saber que me posees me hace enloquecer.  
Tiéntame con sexo intemperante.  
Marca este cuerpo con tu esencia.   
Exhíbeme   
atado y encadenado.  
Fóllame bajo una lluvia palpitante.  
Abusa de mí con el dolor más suave  
porque confío en ti cuando jugamos." 

Draco se tomó unos momentos para recomponerse antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro y mirar hacia Harry con algo que podría ser triunfo. "Bien hecho. Aplaudiría pero… bueno…" lanzó una mirada hacia sus manos atadas. 

Y Harry estaba de pie otra vez, acercándose a su cautivo, con el libro todavía en sus manos.

"Me alegra que te gustara." Dijo, imitando el sarcasmo en la voz de Draco. "Porque tengo más." Estaba tan cerca que sus rodillas prácticamente tocaban las de Draco. 

"Ahora cierra tus ojos." Dijo suavemente y cuando Draco no lo hizo recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. 

"¡Ay! ¿Qué mier…?"

"Dije cierra tus ojos, Draco. No lo haré otra vez si no obedeces órdenes. Y sé que quieres que lo haga otra vez."

A Harry le gustó cuando Draco iba a protestar y descubrió que no podía. En lugar de eso, las suaves pestañas cayeron sobre la piel y Draco obedeció   
"Qué buen chico." Arrulló Harry al tiempo que levantaba el libro otra vez. "Ahora quiero que imagines esto. Piénsalo. De verdad, piensa sobre todo lo que dice este poema. Piensa en cuánto lo deseas."

La lengua de Draco salió de su boca para lamer sus labios y asintió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Harry esperó unos momentos, para agregar tensión dramática y tomarse su tiempo para absorber la necesidad radiando del Slytherin. Era muy intoxicante. 

  
"Necesítame, quiéreme, tócame, ámame.  
Desde el momento en que el sol se oculta el viernes  
hasta el último segundo en la mañana del domingo.  
Léeme, chúpame, bébeme, úsame.  
En la recámara donde nuestros cuerpos  
se mezclan con sudor y miel.  
Sirve el licor, bebe champaña.

Mordisquea mis pezones, nada en mi pena.  
A cuatro patas para ti.  
Envuelve tiernamente el collar y cadena  
alrededor de mi cuello.

Azótame, apaléame, arrástrame.  
Ata por mí  
el único potro en la habitación  
para que tú…

Hazme, deshazme, átame, fóllame.  
Fuérzame, ciégame, sodomízame.  
Házmelo  
a donde sólo mi imaginación  
me ha llevado.”

Harry leyó este poema muy lentamente, con pausas entre cada verso y miró con regocijo el efecto que estaba teniendo en Draco.

“¿Quisieras que te deshiciera, no? Joderte, forzarte. ¿Pasearte como un perro con correa?”

La respiración de Draco estaba notablemente acelerada y Harry sonrió. “Sólo admitelo, Draco. Te gusta la idea de que te trate como basura, ¿no? Lo has soñado varias veces. Todavía puedes sentir el increíble dolor que te he dado en tus fantasías, ¿o no?”

“Basta.” Vino la pequeña y ahora temblorosa voz de los pálidos labios de Draco. Harry sintió su propia erección presionando contra sus pantalones al bajar la vista y darse cuenta, muy complacido, que Draco también estaba duro.

“No quisiste decir eso.” Le dijo Harry al tiempo que caminaba quedamente para quedar tras la silla de Draco. Los ojos del rubio todavía estaban cerrados y Harry no estaba seguro si eso era por excitación o por miedo. Esperaba que fuera un poquito de ambos. “Amas el hecho de que te tenga atado e indefenso, ¿no? Que estás a mi completa merced. Quieres que te maltrate y te trate como mi mascota. Admítelo.”  
“No”  
“Admítelo.”

“No.”

“Admítelo.”

“¡No!” la voz de Draco tembló, se estaba rompiendo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, y lamió un camino por la longitud del cuello de Draco. “Ad-mí-te-lo.” Susurró al oído de Draco, gentil pero firmemente.

Y Draco se desmoronó.

“Sí.” Vino su respuesta. Fue pequeña, temblorosa, casi inaudible, pero ahí estaba. Harry podría haber gritado de alegría pero en lugar de eso hizo a un lado su alegría y la guardó para más tarde.

“Dime lo que quieres que te haga, Draco.” Dijo mientras se enderezaba y dejaba correr un dedo por el húmedo camino que acababa de hacer, causando que el rubio temblara y soltara un quejido.

Draco abrió los ojos y se retorció ligeramente en su silla.

“Y-yo quiero… quiero que me golpees.”

“¿Sí…?”

“Y quiero que me arañes.”

“Sigue…” “Y me muerdas. Y me azotes…”

“¿Quieres moretones, no, Draco? Unos dolorosos que puedas presionar días después de que hayan sido inflingidos y todavía puedas sentir el dolor.” Harry dejó que su mano se deslizara ligeramente sobre uno de los hombros de alabastro de Draco tan lejos como su brazo y la cuerda le permitieran. “Y lo quieres una y otra vez. ¿No es así?”

Draco tembló casi violentamente y de verdad gimió con el pensamiento de Harry lastimándolo y usándolo. Lo deseaba tanto y lo había deseado por tanto tiempo.

“Por favor…”

“Por favor, ¿qué?” preguntó Harry, sigilosamente, aunque sabía totalmente lo que Draco quería.

“Por favor… lastímame. Úsame, hazme cosas malas. Por favor.” Rogó Draco, su voz urgida y desesperada y ahora estaba retorciéndose y revolviéndose en la silla con anticipación. Harry estaba disfrutándolo inmensamente y estaba totalmente dispuesto a lastimar al rubio, hacerlo gritar en una mezcla de dolor y placer que no supiera dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Pero todavía no terminaba. Por mucho que quisiera empotrar a Draco desde el techo y golpearlo tan fuerte que le quedaran marcas, tenía que tomarse su tiempo y prolongar la situación.

Caminó de regreso al frente de su prisionero y se montó a horcajadas sobre él, poniendo presión sobre sus piernas y clavando la soga bajo sus muslos con más fuerza en su pie. Draco hizo una ligerísima mueca de dolor e intentó empujar sus caderas contra las de Harry, pero el Gryffindor se había posicionado lo suficientemente lejos de la pelvis de Draco para estar apenas unos centímetros fuera de su alcance. Sonrió ante la obvia frustración de Draco y levantó su mano para pasar sus dedos gentilmente por la clavícula.

“¿Quieres que te haga cosas malas? Podría ser lo que sea. Es peligroso no especificar.” Ronroneó Harry, su voz obviamente afectada por la excitación. Draco tragó y Harry lo vio girando sus muñecas en medio de las sogas que las retenían. “Tal vez no debería hacerte lo que sea. Eso sería malo, ¿no?” dijo lentamente, bajándose del regazo del rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño, la necesidad brillaba en sus ojos. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Siendo malo.” Le informó Harry mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones y los removía lentamente. Ya se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines previamente para no perder tiempo. Sus pantalones bajaron directo para mostrar las delgadas y tonificadas piernas. Se quedó con sus boxers que, aunque no eran terriblemente sensuales, fueron suficientes para hacer que Draco gimiera y se retorciera entre sus amarres con un poco más de fuerza. “¿Quieres que te toque, Draco?” preguntó Harry con voz sedosa.

Draco asintió, la mirada en su rostro parecía brillante. Quería ser tocado y maltratado, lo necesitaba y su expresión lo mostraba. No tenía precio. Harry deseó por una vez haberse parecido un poco a Colin Creevey y así llevar una cámara con él a todas partes. “¿Quieres tocarme?” preguntó, con el mismo tono en su voz. Harry obtuvo la misma respuesta y casi se río del sudor que empezaba a caer de la frente del rubio.

Lentamente, Harry removió sus boxers y los lanzó hacia un montón con el resto de su ropa. “¿Quieres tocarme así?” preguntó, deslizando suavemente una mano por su propio pecho y parando para retorcer un pezón.”

Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron un poco, Harry se estaba tocando. Se preguntó cuánto más aguantaría Harry esto. Aunque era increíblemente excitante, quería que Harry lo tocara a él.

Vio la mano de Harry arrastrarse hacia abajo por su estómago y por un muslo, apenas pasando su propio y duro miembro.

Entonces la mano se movió hacia la cara interior del muslo y Harry apretó ligeramente y gimió al cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era el cuerpo de Draco el que estaba tocando.

La erección de Draco se estaba volviendo casi dolorosa ahora y empujó sus caderas levemente al ver a Harry agarrar su propio miembro en su mano y empezar a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo. Oh Dios, eso era caliente. Aunque todavía estaba dolorosamente consciente de su completa necesidad de liberación, ver a Harry masturbarse era casi tan bueno como tener a Harry echándole una mano a él.

Cada vez que Harry gemía, Draco lo imitaba y sentía ligeros escalofríos de placer correr arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral.

Harry se corrió bastante rápido, agregado el efecto de tener a Draco viéndolo como un intenso aliciente. Recogiendo toda la corrida que pudo en su mano, caminó de regreso a la silla de Draco y le sonrió con superioridad.

“¿Tienes hambre, Dracums?” preguntó Harry y Draco asintió frenéticamente, como si no hubiera comido en días.

Harry le metió los dedos casi hasta la garganta y soltó una risita ahogada mientras Draco los limpiaba, dando arcadas una o dos veces al sentir los dedos de Harry muy cerca de su garganta.

“¿Quieres correrte ahora?” preguntó Harry, con los dedos todavía en la boca de Draco. Draco asintió e hizo un confuso intento de responder la pregunta, pero los dedos de Harry presionando bajo su lengua lo hacían algo difícil.

Había algo en la incapacidad de Draco para hablar que le parecía bastante atractivo al Gryffindor. Sonrió y removió los dedos y se arrodilló frente a la silla de Draco.

“Tomé eso como un sí. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?” preguntó, descansando ambas manos en las rodillas de Draco.

“Sí.” Fue todo lo que Draco pudo lograr, su miembro estaba pulsando dolorosamente y necesitaba la dulce liberación. Iba a volverse loco con toda esta espera si Harry no se apresuraba. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho más, unos suaves labios se cerraron en torno a su miembro y sintió una cálida lengua deslizarse bajo él y luego la suave succión comenzó.

Esto se sentía bien. El dolor en su miembro murió de a poco y fue remplazado con un tranquilo y húmedo placer. Draco no sabía si Harry había hecho esto muchas veces antes, pero estaba haciendo un jodido buen trabajo. Parecía saber exactamente dónde lo necesitaba Draco. No sentía una parte que no fuera chupada, moviendo esa lengua por todo el duro miembro e incluso prestando atención a la usualmente olvidada cara superior.

La succión era como si estuviera ordeñando, invitando a los contenidos a derramarse cálidos en su boca, casi como si tratara de extraerlos.

Draco estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose y empujándose y gruñendo y por la forma en que su estómago se agitaba espasmódicamente, Harry podía deducir que estaba alcanzando la culminación. Se retiró rápidamente y sonrió. No le había permitido a Draco correrse y había estado tan, tan cerca.

“¡¿Qué?! No, por favor, no pares. Harry, por favor.” Rogó Draco, Harry se levantó y rió entre dientes.

“Estoy haciéndote cosas malas, como pediste.” Caminó hacia los pantalones que acababa de lanzar al montón y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Una vez que la tuvo en su mano caminó de regreso hacia Draco y lo miró por un rato.

“Te voy a desatar y luego voy a llevarte a la cama. Una vez ahí te voy a volver a atar y a lastimarte tanto que vas a gritar. Y luego voy a follarte. ¿Entiendes?”

Draco sólo pudo asentir mientras toda la excitación corrió por él. Sintió aflojarse las sogas alrededor de sus antebrazos, piernas y muñecas y estuvo libre. Se levantó y se deshizo de la maraña de sogas desatadas y siguió a Harry hacia la cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Harry estaba de pie a la orilla de la cama. “Acuéstate, boca arriba, y pon tus brazos juntos sobre tu cabeza.” Ordenó y Draco obedeció. Una vez en posición, Harry jaló una de las corbatas escolares y la usó para atar firmemente las manos de Draco contra el poste de la cama, justo sobre su cabeza. Viendo que Draco se arqueó como si aquello fuera extremadamente excitante, Harry podía sentirse ya duro otra vez.

Miró a Draco retorcerse por unos momentos, deleitándose con los pequeños quejidos que soltaba y mirando la forma en que los músculos de Draco se tensaban cuando se movía. Sus movimientos eran casi serpenteantes y Harry se rió interiormente, el nombre de Draco jamás le había quedado mejor que en ese momento. Lentamente gateó sobre la cama y empujó las piernas de Draco para abrirlas y así poderse arrodillar entre ellas y empezar a pasar una mano gentilmente por el muslo de Draco, arriba y abajo. Todavía sostenía su varita con la otra mano y con un leve movimiento de mano un duro material verde se deslizó desde la punta y flotó como agua hirviendo hacia el rostro de Draco.

Draco parecía confundido. “¿Qué es eso?” preguntó, su voz todavía temblorosa y desesperada. La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se volvió casi malvada en ese punto y con otro leve movimiento de varita, Draco descubrió qué era aquello exactamente.

Primero se sorprendió enormemente al sentir el material presionándose contra su boca y luego apretarse alrededor de su cabeza, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no iba a envolverse alrededor de su garganta y estrangularlo, así que se relajó.

“Creo que me gusta cuando no respondes.” Informó Harry y colocó gentilmente su varita a un lado de la cama, donde no pudiera sufrir daños.

“Ahora, ¿qué es eso que dijiste que querías que te hiciera? ¿Golpearte? ¿Así?”

El brusco golpe de piel contra piel resonó por toda la habitación, junto con el sonido del, ahora ahogado, chillido de Draco al tiempo que la mano de Harry hizo un primer contacto con su muslo. Harry sonrió y pasó su mano gentilmente por el punto que acababa de golpear antes de plantar otro fuerte golpe en el mismo lugar. Los llantos de Draco eran muy satisfactorias y Harry descubrió que entre más fuerte golpeaba, más fuertes se volvían.

Más golpes, más llantos y la piel de Draco se estaba poniendo más y más roja. Harry no le puso atención a eso, no, eso le hubiera dado tiempo al otro de parar. Se mantuvo con el muslo izquierdo de Draco y lo golpeó con su palma hasta que estuvo caliente y amoratado y Draco estaba gimiendo como una puta.

“Se siente bien, ¿no, Draco?” Preguntó Harry al agarraba la amoratada piel y le daba un buen y fuerte apretón. Draco soltó un grito ahogado y trató de quitar su pierna de la presión que Harry estaba aplicando, pero no para evitarlo, realmente sí se sentía bien. Harry apretó aún más fuerte y Draco gimió al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y sus caderas se arqueaban, separándose del colchón.

“Y querías que te arañara.” Dijo Harry, después de un momento quitó sus manos del muslo de Draco y se inclinó hacia delante y clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Draco, justo debajo de su clavícula. Draco abrió sus ojos y asintió, soltando un pequeño gruñido aprobatorio. Él quería sentir las uñas de Harry arrancando la piel, quería marcas visibles. Marcas como dejadas por garras que pudiera mirar y adorar por siglos. Tal vez si tenía suerte se harían cicatrices y podría mantenerlas por siempre y por la manera en que Harry estaba haciéndolo había posibilidades.

No había compasión. Draco sintió el cálido dolor bajar por su pecho y estómago y gimió con tal dolor y placer cegador que su garganta escoció. Había soñado con esto tantas veces.

Sintió las uñas dejar su piel cuando habían llegado a su cadera y luego se sacudió cuando la mano de Harry encontró su muslo de nuevo para darle otro fuerte golpe. Todavía punzaba y lo había tomado un poco fuera de guardia, pero se sentía bien a pesar de todo, y soltó un pequeño ruidito que estaba entre ser un gemido y un quejido, señal para que Harry lo hiciera otra vez. Y lo hizo, con gusto.

El hermoso abuso continuó, Harry tomaba turnos para morder, arañar y golpear por el cuerpo de Draco, convirtiendo la piel, una vez pálida, en un mosaico de cardenales en diferentes tonalidades. La piel de la clavícula de Draco estaba sangrando ligeramente por una herida que Harry había inflingido con su boca y todo el muslo izquierdo de Draco estaba adolorido e irritado, pero amaba cada segundo de ello. Harry sabía cómo hacer que el dolor se sintiera maravilloso y casi se convertía en una droga. Cada vez que Harry paraba, Draco gemía y arqueaba su columna para animar a Harry a continuar.

Pero tras un tiempo, la mano de Harry empezó a dolerle por todas las veces que había hecho contacto contra el muslo de Draco así que se sentó, todavía entre las piernas del rubio, y lo miró retorcerse por un rato.

“¿No te alegras de esta oportunidad, Dracums?” dijo Harry con voz de mando. Draco sólo gimió y levantó sus caderas de la cama en respuesta. Harry rió entre dientes y empezó a pasar gentilmente su ahora adolorida mano por el vientre de Draco, justo arriba de su erección. “No hago usualmente estas cosas, Draco. Algo en ti las saca de mi interior. Probablemente tu actitud impertinente, o la forma malcriada y engreída en que me hablas, como si estuviera por abajo tuyo.” Harry sonrió al ver a Draco arquearse más, el hermoso chico. “Pero las cosas se ven un poco diferentes ahora, ¿no?”

Harry no estaba seguro de que Draco estuviera escuchando, ya que parecía bastante concentrado en tratar de que lo tocaran, moviendo sus caderas más y más arriba de la cama, esperando que la mano de Harry pasara sobre su miembro. Harry no cayó en la trama, sin embargo, y quitó su mano. “Ah, ah, ah, niño travieso.” Dijo, con una sonrisa de superioridad. “Ahora voy a tener que castigarte.”

Draco escuchó aquello claramente y soltó un quejido porque la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Lloriqueó cuando Harry se levantó, dejándolo ahí, insatisfecho; se quejó, brevemente sorprendido, cuando las manos de Harry encontraron camino bajo su espalda y piernas y lo giraron sobre su estómago de un fuerte tirón.

Ahora la erección de Draco estaba firmemente presionada contra el colchón y él instantáneamente comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra él, para diversión de Harry.

“Oh, así que estás buscándote doble castigo, ¿no? Está perfectamente bien para mí, Drake” dijo el Gryffindor y alcanzó de nuevo su varita.

Apuntó hacia el colchón y murmuró algunos hechizos simples y un látigo de cuero se materializó en la cama, a unos centímetros de la punta de su varita. Draco trató de mirar por sobre su hombro para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo Harry, pero sólo logró mirar apenas hacia un lado por su hombro que estaba empezando a doler por mantenerse en esa posición. Gruño y se acomodó en la cama un poco, frustrado por el retraso, tratando mientras de encontrar una forma más cómoda de estar acostado, descansando su mejilla en la almohada y tratando de girar sus manos en la corbata para que no estuvieran en una posición tan incómoda.

Repentinamente sintió las frías hebras de cuero pasar por sobre sus nalgas y espalda baja y gimió, levantando su cuerpo hacia ellas. Harry sonrió con esto y continuó pasando el látigo sobre el pálido cuerpo de Draco, escuchándolo gemir y quejarse y viéndolo flexionarse y arqueando sus caderas, levantando su trasero al aire como si quisiera coaccionar a Harry a que golpeara.

…Lo que hizo.

El sonido de cuero sobre piel y el grito estrangulado de Draco hicieron eco en las paredes, poniendo a Harry más duro al segundo. Marcas rojas ya empezaban a aparecer en la pálida piel de Draco. El contraste de color era maravilloso. La piel blanco alabastro con marcas rojo brillante esparcidas era bastante atrayente a la vista y a Harry le gustaba. Tiró las hebras de cuero otra vez para aterrizar en otro estrepitoso golpe contra el trasero de Draco, escuchando el grito de Draco una vez más y mirando cómo se retorcía sobre el colchón, tratando de escapar al dolor y queriendo más al mismo tiempo.

Harry gustosamente le dio más, golpe tras golpe tras golpe. 35 en total, y no se paró sólo sobre el trasero de Draco, tampoco, las marcas rojas eran visibles camino abajo por sus muslos y hacia arriba hasta sus omóplatos. Para cuando Harry terminó, Draco estaba gimiendo y quejándose, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hacia el colchón y necesitaba desesperadamente correrse.

El dolor era taaaan bueno, era tan intenso que en algún punto ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería continuar o no, pero cada vez que se decía que quería que acabara se ponía mejor. El dolor lo estaba enloqueciendo de lujuria y necesidad y cuando Harry finalmente paró, se sintió decepcionado.

“Hice un bonito patrón.” Dijo Harry, mirando las marcas que el látigo había dejado sobre la piel de Draco. Draco se estremeció cuando Harry pasó sus manos por ellos y gimió cuando las punzadas recorrieron su cuerpo y enviaron un tipo de impulso eléctrico hacia su palpitante miembro. Harry parecía bastante complacido sólo con sentir los moretones bajo sus dedos, la forma en que la piel se había levantado en finas líneas rojas por el cuerpo de Draco, entonces escuchó el ahogado intento de Draco de hablar y levantó la vista.

“¿Hmm?” preguntó, mirando la nuca de Draco. “Perdón, ¿qué fue eso?”

Draco gruñó, frustrado, sabiendo que Harry sabía que no podia hablar, pero intentó de nuevo, de cualquier modo.

Esto se convirtió en varios momentos antes de que Harry se decidiera a retirar la mordaza y dejarlo decir su línea.

“¡Fóllame!” fue la jadeante demanda de Draco. Harry sonrió con superioridad y removió sus manos del cuerpo de Draco.

“¿Disculpa? Eso sonó como una orden. ¿Estás en algún tipo de posición para estarme ordenando, Malfoy?”

Draco soltó un quejido. “No, lo siento. Pero por favor, necesito correrme.” Rogó y empezó a frotar instintivamente sus caderas contra el colchón otra vez. Lo que no esperaba en ese momento era volver a sentir las manos de Harry bajo su cuerpo, girándolo de nuevo sobre su estómago con fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo rodando hasta caer de la cama, si no hubiera estado atado a ella.

Luego Harry abrió sus piernas otra vez, posicionándose entre ellas, empujando los muslos de Draco sobre su propio cuerpo. Sin palabras, escupió sobre su mano un par de veces y luego esparció la saliva sobre su miembro, asegurándose de estar completamente cubierto antes de levantar las caderas de Draco y guiar su punzante miembro dentro del apretado y cálido agujero.

Draco se retorció de alegría al sentir la penetración, sintió su entrada ser rasgada de la forma más deliciosa y la palpitante vena del miembro de Harry contra su tierna piel interior. Era grandioso.

El Gryffindor empujó todo su miembro en el trasero de Draco, sin darle oportunidad a acostumbrarse a la invasión, agarrando fuertemente las caderas del rubio con ambas manos, enterrando sus uñas ligeramente.

Al principio sólo estuvo moviéndose lentamente adentro y afuera, asegurándose de no hacer mucha presión en la próstata de Draco, sólo dejándole saber quién estaba a cargo. “Dime cuánto te gusta esto, Draco.” Dijo firmemente, dejando ir una de sus manos de la cadera de Draco para hacer con sus dedos patrones invisibles sobre el estómago del rubio.

“Más… que… nada. Lo necesito, te necesito. Quiero… sentirte… adentro. Por favor… jódeme.” Gimió Draco, jalando una vez más sus atadas manos.

Harry pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y sonrió de verdad, no con superioridad, no con malicia, sonrió y se retiró antes de empujar hacia delante, colocándose en el ángulo para que su miembro rozara contra la próstata del Slytherin.

“Oh, dios, ¡Harry!” jadeó Draco e instintivamente empujó sus caderas hacia adelante cuando un espasmo de placer extremo corrió por todo su cuerpo. A Harry le gustó esta reacción y repitió el movimiento. Draco respondió haciendo lo mismo, sólo que gimiendo el nombre de Harry un poco más alto.

Tratando de detener su sonrisita, Harry tomó el miembro de Draco, duro como la roca y lo apretó levemente, empezando a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiéndolo pulsar contra su palma.

Draco empezó a temblar cuando el placer lo bañó en olas, limpiando su mente de todo excepto del momento. Ya podía sentir un jalón en sus testículos y en su vientre y sabía que si Harry seguía así no le llevaría mucho alcanzar la culminación.

De forma similar, Harry podía sentir la reacción de sus propios testículos, el rubio era demasiado delicioso y no podía aguantar. Acelerando y agarrando el miembro de Draco con más fuerza, sintió el sudor descender por su sien; con los ojos cerrados, ahora escuchaba a Draco casi gritando de éxtasis.

El placer casi lo estaba cegando, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero casi no podía ver, estaba eufórico, estaba flotando, sus bolas se estaban endureciendo al punto donde casi era demasiado, gimió audiblemente y abrió su boca en un silencioso grito de placer total cuando los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo temblaron por todo su cuerpo.

Draco se vino primero, derramando su caliente semen por toda la mano de Harry, gritando su alegría por haberle sido permitida la liberación finalmente, y temblando violentamente cuando los espasmos post orgásmicos lo recorrieron. Harry continuó empujando hasta que también llegó al clímax y disparó su salada esencia dentro del Slytherin.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguno se pudiera mover, Harry se arrodilló, jadeando, mirando a Draco. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba y sudaba, respirando con igual pesadez.

Sonriendo, Harry golpeó el pecho de Draco, evitando las marcas y esperó a que Draco abriera los ojos. “Buen chico.” Arrulló y Draco le sonrió de vuelta. “De verdad te tomas el dolor bastante bien, Draco, tal vez deberíamos hacer esto con regularidad…”

Draco rió ahogadamente y levantó una ceja. “¿Y eso sería por mi beneficio o por el tuyo?” preguntó juguetonamente.

Harry alcanzó su varita y apunto a las puñecas de Draco, en un instante estaban libres y la corbata se había ido.

"¿Sabes? Lucías bien en esa posición." Le informó, mientras se retiraba lentamente de la entrada de Draco y se movía hacia adelante para descansar a un lado del rubio.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí... pero ¿sabes dónde más te ves bien?"

"¿Dónde?"

Harry sonrió y envolvió el cuerpo de Draco gentilmente entre sus brazos y dejó un suave beso en el cuello del rubio. "Justo aquí."


End file.
